


Bringing him flowers

by Melime



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: If he didn’t know better, he would think that Spock wasn’t just bringing him a plant, but bringing him flowers.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Trazendo-lhe flores](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998918) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for [Katie](http://benicebefunny.tumblr.com/) for the [Star Trek Secret Santa](http://startreksecretsanta.tumblr.com/). She asked for Spock/Sulu (TOS), literally anything.

Spock walked to the botany lab’s door, and after pausing only briefly, walked past it. He went to the end of the hallway, turned left, and went in the direction of the turbolifts, only to then turn again and return in the direction of the botany lab. He reminded himself that he was behaving illogically, and that he should just do what he came to do, as there was no logical reason to delay this action. He had a perfectly logical explanation as to why he was visiting the lab, and he wasn’t currently on duty, so his action was beyond reproach, except for the wasteful manner in which he had chosen to execute his plan, by not going directly to his destiny.

He opened the door, and walked into the lab. “Lieutenant Sulu,” he called, to get the attention of the man currently busy humming as he analysed a sample under a microscope.

“Commander Spock, is there anything you need?”

Spock took a couple steps forward, then carefully and deliberately placed over the desk a beautiful purple plant in a glass enclosure. “I was informed that you expressed regret over not being cleared for the landing party, because you wished a sample from this plant to analyse. Therefore, since I was part of the landing party, it was only logical that I procured the plant you sought and brought back a sizable sample.”

Sulu looked at the plant, and then back at Spock. If he didn’t know better, he would think that Spock wasn’t just bringing him a plant, but _bringing him flowers_. “Why, thank you, commander. This will be of great help to my current research.”

“One doesn’t need to thank logic.”

“I’m not thanking logic, I’m thanking you.”

Spock turned his face. “Very well, I have other duties to attend now. I wish you a fruitful research.”

Then Spock left, leaving behind a confused, but nonetheless pleased Sulu.


End file.
